LED lighting as an energy efficient lighting source is becoming more and more popular world-wide. Several ways exist regarding how to successfully operate and dim LED devices. In particular, typically line voltage is AC or alternating current voltage where the voltage and current are represented by a sine wave. One circuit that can be used to operate and dim LED lighting utilizes a rectifier and AC to DC converter in association with a pulse width modulation (PWM) device to provide dimming.
In an alternative embodiment, Applicant eliminated the AC to DC converter and need for a PWM device through conditioning the AC current directly provided to the LEDs. This example is shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,363, which is incorporated in full herein. While effective at operating and dimming, problems remain. During analog operation there are times during operation where current exists at zero cross for extended periods of time. For certain operations light is desired during this period. As one example, some flicker indexes put out by specification makers focus, not just on frequency of the AC sine wave, but also on the drop in current from peak to the valley of the sine wave.